


Because Obsidian Weeps For The Dead

by bruhidekanymore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Manipulation, Not shipping - Freeform, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, please do not ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhidekanymore/pseuds/bruhidekanymore
Summary: Dream watches his lifeless body slumped against the dark obsidian wall, his face littered with bruises and blood, eyes now soulless. Looking down at his hands, with a feeling of numbness overcoming him, he laughs softly. He had just taken the life of a child.Or Dream reflects on how he just killed Tommy
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 55





	Because Obsidian Weeps For The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh Tommy seriously died, but anyway, not me writing from dream’s perspective out of anger?? Sadness? I don’t even know but here it goes. This is literally just sad the entire way through, and it's how i'm gonna cope with Tommy being dead lololol pain. This is really short btw, but anyway, enjoy!

A loud thumping noise resounded in Dream’s head, labored breathing filling the room and drowning out the sounds of popping lava and dripping obsidian. His hands shaked at his sides softly, as he stared at what laid in front of him. Dream watches his lifeless body slumped against the dark obsidian wall, his face littered with bruises and blood, eyes now soulless. Looking down at his hands, with a feeling of numbness overcoming him, he laughs softly. He had just taken the life of a child. He turns his attention back to the wall of lava, popping every so often and shifting between orangey-red colors. The room felt so loud, yet oddly quiet. Tommy’s voice was no longer heard in the room, the same silence filling the prison cell when Dream was first trapped in here. He knew Sam would find out soon. He looked down again at his hands, dark and thick liquid splotches scattered on them. His eyes haunted him. The way they stared back at him with absolute terror and concern. The handkerchief that adorned his neck was now stained with his own blood, as well as his clothes. Dream had to watch him fight back. The way he struggled under his grasp and tried to recklessly throw his fists in any direction that could find Dream’s body. 

He heard the obsidian drip again. 

Everyone would find out soon. Oh he was so well aware of this fact. The moment Sam found Tommy’s corpse lying within his prison cell, Sam would be furious, shocked...depressed even. Sam would make Dream’s life in the prison an even worse hell than he ever could’ve thought of. But at least Dream had a plan. And maybe, that plan would work, afterall. But the moment he saw the lava start draining from the opposite side, he knew this was all just the beginning. Sat in the far corner of his prison cell, leaning his arm against the chest and staring at the body in front of him, he took in the image. He’d beaten him to death, with no mercy in the slightest. It’s not that he wanted Tommy gone. Tommy was Dream’s key pawn. His prized possession of manipulation. One of the most important pieces on the chessboard. The puppet whose strings were strongly attached to. He couldn’t let this piece go to waste. Maybe he’d visit Schlatt for a while, and Wilbur too while he was at it. Explain to them how he failed to defeat Dream. The thought made Dream scoff, then laugh softly. The lava was nearly drained, the popping sounds dying down just slightly, as he watched the color wash off Sam’s face. 

The obsidian continued to drip. 

Sam’s eyes filled with something unexplainable. A mix of terror, shock, sadness...just as Dream had predicted in the first place. He knew Sam had grown an attachment to Tommy. Yet just another thing to use against someone on the SMP. He heard Sam call for Ant, so Ant could take care of the procedures and levers used to get across the lava lake to the prison cell. Sam hurried to Tommy’s body quickly, and Dream watched as water started to pool in the corners of his eyes, slowly spilling over. He watched as Sam’s body wracked with sobs, shaking almost uncontrollably. A blank expression painted Dream’s face. There was no remorse tracing him. Not in his body language, not in his face, and not even in his heart. He saw Sam turn to face him, his eyes puffy and face splotched red, his mask moved on the top of his head. 

“How? Why? Dream, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Sam screamed. 

Softly letting go of Tommy’s body, Sam stood up and faced Dream, the smiley face mask simply boring into Sam’s soul. 

“I left you two in here for a week! A week! You couldn’t handle being with him for that long? You seemed so unbothered by it, and by the time I got here to get Tommy out, he’s not even alive anymore!” Sam continued, the professional demeanor he usually carries no longer present. 

Dream shrugged. 

“Did you think no one would find out? That we wouldn’t be able to get him out of here?! I wanted more than anything to let him out since I knew he was suffering being trapped with someone like  _ you _ !” Sam spat angrily. 

Dream chuckled. 

“You think this is actually funny, Dream? You think this is some kind of sick and twisted joke?!”

He shakes his head calmly to Sam. 

“Do you have nothing to say for yourself? Or even begin to explain why you decided to just…” Sam pauses, inhales sharply, then breathes outwardly, his tone softening, “...take his life?” 

Dream pushes his hair back, looks down, then up at Sam, directly into his face, though Sam can’t meet his eyes. 

“You’ll know why soon enough,” Dream said simply. 

“I will do everything in my power to keep you from ever leaving this place. And you’ll pay for everything you’ve  _ ever _ done,” Sam retorts bitterly, pulling his mask down to cover his face.

For now, Sam had to wait to come back for Tommy’s body, since he had no reinforcements to help this time around. Ant let Sam back to the other side, letting the lava incase Dream’s cell once again. Dream was now trapped with the dead body of TommyInnit. 

Of course, down dripped the obsidian. 

He knew it’d be a while until he had visitors, and if he did, it would be visits filled with rage and disappointment. At least Tommy was with Schlatt and Wilbur now. He could live on peacefully. Away from Dream. Away from the SMP. Away from chaos. Everyone would know that Dream, the former dictator and self-resigned ruler of the SMP killed  _ the _ TommyInnit. That his life was taken by Dream’s bare hands. The pounding in his head got louder, his palms gradually filling with warmth and sweat, and laughter started to bubble in his chest. Spilling out his mouth was questionable laughter but from his eyes, tears started to pour down. He hadn’t a reason to mourn for Tommy, though he was his best piece in this game. But Dream wasn’t a sore loser, so surely, he would win. No matter what it took. Gripping at the sides of his head and inhaling deeply, he looked up. He took off the mask that hid his face and felt it fall from the ceiling. The way the obsidian wouldn’t stop. It was as if the block had feelings too. Everything cared for the kid that Dream held a personal vendetta against. Even a stupid block. It would drip down, hitting his face in increments. It was called crying obsidian for a reason, no? Because even something as insignificant as a block mourns for the dead. So if the obsidian could cry for Tommy, Dream could too. 

It didn’t mean anything though. He just needed that piece back. And he would get that piece back while proving a point. No matter the cost. 

Even if obsidian weeps for the dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was lowkey painful to write AKFJNSERGNL but it helped. I should really add to my other story rip. Anyways hope you enjoyed, check out my other works if you liked this one :]


End file.
